minecraftsurvivorfandomcom-20200215-history
SandstoneAspect
|place = 13/15 |alliances = Aquatic |challenges = 2 |votesagainst = 3 |Days = 8}} SandstoneAspect, also known as Sandstone, is a contestant on Minecraft Survivor: Ivory Coast. 'Profile' Name: '''Sandstone '''Age: 17 Current Residence: Canada Occupation: Pre-University Student Tribe Designation: Hobbies: I enjoy speaking, thinking, writing stories, and reading anything related to Astronomical Mechanics. Pet Peeves: '''I am annoyed by people who choose to ignore me and people that look down in my character just to make them feel better and make me feel worse. :( I am also annoyed by people who do not care about others and people who boast and react in a cocky manner. '''3 Words to Describe You: Humble, outspoken, and gentle. If You Could Have 3 Things on the Island What Would They Be and Why?: I would bring an empty book, a pen marker, and a chimney roof to a deserted island because each item helps to keep me busy. Despite lack of foods and resources, I believe that one cannot live long on a tiny deserted island given that they have food because interactions and self-sustaining activities help establish a clearer mindset. Also, a chimney roof is needed to occasionally signal for help. Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: I would like to participate on your Minecraft Survivor because this year and the years to come, I plan on developing more interactive social skills. I want to be given he opportunity to practice methods of persuasion and further develop my experience with meeting new people. Additionally, I do believe that your Minecraft Survivor are produced to a high quality and I would like to be representing a high standard of such. This is because I do care about being professionally presented to the best way possible. Why You Think You Will be the Sole SURVIVOR?: 'I think that I can be the Sole Survivor because I am a well liked person who balances between speaking and listening. I usually one of the weak players on the starting tribes due to my lack of communication, but whenever I make the merge, people do not view me as a threat and leave me to be possibly eliminated lose to the end. 'Survivor 'Ivory Coast' Being known for his awkward behavior at camp, Sandstone was soft-spoken and was perceived to be on the 'outs' by his tribe for most of the 8 days that he was in the game for. On Day 1, at the first reward challenge, Sandstone found both hidden immunity idol clues, giving him a huge advantage right off the bat. However, despite this, at camp, he was only able to friend AquaticDolphin, whom he shared the knowledge of the clues with. Being immune for the first tribal council, Sandstone made all the efforts he could in trying to ally with his fellow tribemates, knowing that he needed them if he wanted to stay in the game for a long time. On Day 6, after losing the second immunity challenge of the season, he made it known that he was in an alliance with AquaticDolphin. Trying to pull in ShadowMasterx7, Derpy, to blindside Gamer, he found himself on the outskirts of a 3-person alliance between Gamer, Ayda, and Derpy. This led to the blindside plan being foiled and his friend and ally in the game, Aquatic, to be voted out. Following this disastrous tribal council, Sandstone made unsuccessful efforts to try to appeal to his tribe to keep him around even longer. Much of the tribe scolded him for being ignorant and quiet with strategy, putting him more on the outside of his tribe-dynamic and making him feel secluded. Following the tribe's immunity defeat on Day 8, Sandstone was voted out of Minecraft Survivor:Ivory Coast as the third person voted out in a 3-1 vote. 'Voting History' 'Trivia' Category:Contestant Category:Survivor: Ivory Coast Category:Ananas Tribe Category:Male Contestant Category:Ivory Coast Contestant Category:13th Place